nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of EarthBound locations
The places visited in ''EarthBound'' are divided in three main countries, and they are based on Earth locations, even though it is not possible to affirm it is the same exact planet. The main characters are able to visit various areas of those countries by different means of transportation, which include: foot or bicycle, bus, the Sky Runner, ship, submarine, or PSI Teleport. Locations may differ drastically from other, each one having different weather, people, activities, and other peculiar elements that set it apart. All these locations are not connected to places visited in Mother or Mother 3. Eagleland Eagleland (イーグルランド) is the main country of the game, and the only one whose name is implicitly mentioned in-game, during the beginning. It is notable that this country in particular is a parody of the United States in the 90's. Most of the country's visitable cities, except for the protagonist Ness's hometown, Onett, can be travelled by bus. The main cities in Eagleland (Onett, Twoson, Threed and Fourside) are named after the first four natural numbers. *'Onett '(オネット), Ness and Porky Minch's hometown, where the game starts. The Evil Mani Mani is also first found here, as well as Frank Fly. In addition, near the end of the game, Starmen invade the city. One can reach Twoson by travelling to the south and Giant Step through the hills. *'Twoson '(ツーソン), Paula's hometown and where Everdred first meets Ness. It has a path to Peaceful Rest Valley and another one to Threed, first unaccesible because of ghosts that made vehicles crossing return. The Runaway Five appear here for the first time. *'Peaceful Rest Valley '(グレイトフルデッドの谷), a big field that connects Twoson and Happy Happy Village. It also contains Liliput Steps. *'Happy Happy Village '(ハッピーハッピー村), a town separated from others and that initially follows its own cult, led by Mr. Carpainter, which gives the entire place a characteristic blue hue. Once it gets back to normal, people act regularly again. Paula, who was kidnapped at first, is being held here. *'Threed '(スリーク), a city between Twoson and Fourside. To the north, one can get to Grapefruit Falls. When first visited, the town is infested with zombies and ghosts and many people refuse to leave their home. The undead eventually capture Ness and Paula, and they must be saved by Jeff Andonuts. *'Grapefruit Falls' (グレープフルーツの滝), a field that connects Threed and Saturn Valley and hides Master Belch's factory. He enslaves Mr. Saturn to make them produce Fly Honey but they are set free when the party defeats him. *'Saturn Valley '(サターンバレー), a valley obviously not known by many people. The inhabitants are not humans, but Mr. Saturn, a likely extraterrestrial race that shapes their houses as the planet of the same name. They offer help to the party and later prove to be helpful in developing the Phase Distorter. Saturn Valley also leads to Milky Well. *'Fourside '(フォーサイド) is the biggest and most advanced city in the game. It features many tall buildings and important businesses, and also has the biggest department store. Fourside contains Magnet Hill hidden under a tunnel passage accessible through the Dinosaur Museum. In addition, Fourside presents Geldegarde Monotoli, a corrupt mayor that kidnaps Paula. Later, it is shown he was being controlled by the Evil Mani Mani, much like Mr. Carpainter. Foggyland As the map indicates, Eagleland is separated from the other two countries. Foggyland '''(フォギールランド) includes the areas of Winters and Stonehenge and rather features a very cold weather. Foggyland seems to be the less populated country, as the only two visitable buildings are the Snow Wood Boarding School and Dr. Andonuts's laboratory, while the rest of the area is just snow and trees. *Winters (ウィンターズ), where one of the main characters, Jeff Andonuts, comes from. His father, Dr. Andonuts, a scientist, also lives in this area. The shop next to the school also marks the first appareance of the Bubble Monkey, and the lake that divides Winters, Lake Tess, features the monster Tessie. Winters also contains Rainy Circle. Chommo 'Chommo '(チォンモ) is the last visited country, and it can't be visited by foot. The weather in this region is mostly hot, as indicated by Summers and Scaraba. Most places have great portions of water surrounding them, so flying or sea vehicles must be used. *Summers (サマーズ), a city next to the beach, where people from many places come. It has a port, Toto, where one can take a ship to Scaraba. *Scaraba (スカラビ), a town in the middle of a desert, south of Summers, near a historical pyramid. To the south, one can reach Deep Darkness. *Deep Darkness' '(魔境), a swamp which few people reach. It is found after an underwater trip from Scaraba. Its immense forest contains all kinds of creatures, from fishes to eels. The southwest connects to a cave, Tenda Village, which has a path to Lumine Hall. *Dalaam (ランマ), a place in the clouds, home of Prince Poo. It appears to be close to this country but its exact location is unknown. It contains Pink Cloud. *Lost Underworld' (地底大陸), a giant safari-like place found after following an underground path from Tenda Village. It has a second village of Tenda, and also contains dinosaurs. Its end has Fire Spring and the Cave of the Past. Other locations *'Magicant' is a place inside Ness's mind, so it does not have direct relation with the world. This world includes bizarre colors, odd buildings and characters, and peaceful versions of enemies Ness has fought at that point in the game. *A '"Your Sanctuary" location''' is a special spot in the planet where Ness must travel to proceed in his adventure. Sanctuaries are distributed in the Mother 2 world, with four being found in Eagleland, one in Foggyland, and three in Chommo. Category:Mother series locations Category:EarthBound *